


Учитель Люк

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: О нелегких учительских буднях Люка Скайуокера.Можно считать сиквелом к "Вейдер и дураки", https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583395
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Учитель Люк

Люк тащил Вейдера к ангару по коридорам Звезды Смерти, удивляясь про себя, почему пробегающие мимо штурмовики и офицеры даже не пытаются помочь своему раненому главкому.  
\- Приехали, - неожиданно сказал Вейдер, и Люк остановился.  
\- Сними с меня маску, Люк, - попросил отец.  
\- Но тогда ты умрешь, - тихо проговорил Люк.  
\- А иначе я на поправку пойду, да? – отозвался Вейдер из-под шлема, и Люк еще раз удивился, почему хотя бы пилоты не пытаются помочь такому главкому.  
\- Они все идиоты, Люк, - устало проговорил Вейдер, прислоняясь к переборке. – Впрочем, твои повстанцы не лучше – сунулись в воду, не зная броду. А теперь кричат, - Вейдер словно к чему-то прислушался. – «It’s a trap, it’s a trap». Ты это учти.  
Люку показалось, что это и есть соблазн Темной стороны – отец говорил возмутительные вещи, но они казались правдой, а, может, ею и были. Поэтому он снова закинул отца себе на спину и потащил его к кораблю.  
\- И куда мы идем? – осведомился Вейдер. – Я, кстати, все равно умру.  
\- Похороню тебя хотя бы по-человечески, - откликнулся Люк, чувствуя, что общение с отцом прибавило ему спокойной мудрости.  
\- Это как, например?  
\- Сложу тебе погребальный костер.  
\- А то я тут на Звезде без этого не сгорю.

Люк обладал отцовским упрямством, и потому довез тело Вейдера до Эндора, сложил ему огромный погребальный костер и даже взял из догоревшего костра обугленную и оплавленную маску (в этот момент ему показалось, что в Силе кто-то вздохнул и предположил, что если брать – то лучше было брать целую).  
Но спустя пару недель, понаблюдав за суетой в штабе повстанцев, из-за которой плоды победы начинали ускользать из рук, Люк вспомнил о словах отца, неожиданно для всех отказался от звания генерала и от места министра в повстанческом правительстве и объявил, что уезжает строить новый джедайский храм и обучать новых джедаев.  
Храм Люк решил выстроить где-нибудь подальше от обжитой части Галактики, например, на Явине, чтобы его не сожгли в следующий же государственный переворот (что-то в душе, похожее на ироничный и циничный голос отца, подсказывало ему, что переворотов будет еще много).  
Уже подлетая к Явину, Люк на минуту вышел в пустую кают-компанию и увидел там призрак Анакина. Призрак сидел в кресле и критически рассматривал лежащую на столике книгу, которую не мог раскрыть в силу своей бестелесности.  
\- Ну ты дурак, - поприветствовал Анакин Люка, но голос у него был скорее довольный. – Кого ты обучать-то будешь? Сам нарожаешь, что ли?  
\- А как же… - пробормотал Люк, который об этом действительно не подумал.  
\- Ладно, вывеси объявление в холонет, - посоветовал Анакин. – И иди уже сажать корабль. Дюзами только к воде не садись, примета плохая.

Люк еще плохо знал своего отца, а потому не заметил легкого сарказма в совете вывесить объявление в холонет. Объявление он вывесил, как только нашел на одном из островов Явина величественное сооружение, пребывавшее в прекрасном состоянии и действительно походившее на старинный храм. Люк даже прикрепил на одной из колонн кусок фанеры, похожий на тот, на котором татуинские фермеры, ждущие в космопорте прибытия транспортника с удобрениями, записывали свои имена, образовывая таким образом очередь.  
Первые два дня Люк только удалял из своей почты спам, который посыпался в ответ на объявление о наборе учеников в джедайский храм, и начал было догадываться о том, что объявление в холонете было не самой лучшей идеей. Но к концу второго дня Люк вышел прогуляться вокруг храма и с удивлением увидел на куске фанеры первое имя.  
\- Мара Джейд, - прочел Люк, и от радости, что из его затеи неожиданно начинает что-то получаться, даже не задумался о том, как это имя появилось на куске фанеры. Как ответственный джедай, Люк немедленно отправился в один из нефов, в котором он поселился, и засел за учебные планы джедаев, скачанные из того же холонета.  
Вечером следующего дня на доске прибавилось еще одно имя.  
\- Гален Марек, - переписал Люк в свой блокнот, вычитав перед этим в старинной джедайской рукописи, что основой любого обучения является классный журнал.  
\- Люмия, - прочитал Люк еще через день и ненадолго задумался о том, имя это или фамилия. Вспомнив о своем друге Чубакке, Люк решил, что Люмия это все-таки имя, и с удвоенной энергией засел за джедайские конспекты.  
Имена тем временем продолжали прибывать, и к концу недели Люк взял мел и подписал внизу «Сбор в понедельник в 10 утра».  
К 10 утра понедельника Люк уже даже узнал слово «юнлинг» и потому ожидал увидеть на ступенях храма милых малышей, сопровождаемых молодыми родителями. Но малышей на ступенях не было, только группа ребят немного постарше Люка, которые уже успели к его приходу перезнакомиться. Люк даже не успел расстроиться тому, что родители не привели его будущих учеников, потому что от группы на ступенях отделилась невысокая рыжая девчонка, в два шага перепрыгнула разделявшие их ступени и протянула ему руку.  
\- Мара, - представилась девчонка и потянула Люка за руку к своим приятелям, прежде чем Люк успел что-то сообразить.  
\- Марек, - протянул ему руку парень, стоявший выше всех. – Что-то ты не похож…  
\- Да тише ты, - мягко перебила его брюнетка с добрым лицом. – Я Рилао.  
Люк, конечно, был ошарашен возрастом своих будущих учеников, но они оказались на удивление приятными и смышлеными ребятами. Вопреки опасениям Люка, они относились к нему с уважением, как к настоящему учителю, выполняли все его указания и буквально схватывали все на лету. Уже через три дня Люк сумел подвигнуть своих подопечных к тому, чтобы в первый раз использовать Силу, а через неделю они уже отбивали выстрелы с закрытыми глазами и усвоили старинную джедайскую истину, что нет никакой ложки.  
Конечно, обучение сверстников не обходилось и без неловких моментов, тем более что ученики Люка были ребята веселые и немного грубоватые.  
\- Учитель Люк, - однажды спросила Мара, рассевшись на земле перед Люком в армейском х/б после одного из упражнений. – А правда говорят, что размер не имеет значения?  
\- Учитель Йода говорил именно так, - ответил Люк, но почему-то зарделся.  
Марек и Флинт тут же заржали, но Рилао снова вступилась за Люка и велела им помолчать.  
Через две недели, за которые Люк окончательно уверился в своих учительских талантах, в его самодельной келье, отделенной от других нефов и храма кусками брезента, вечером появился призрак Анакина.  
\- Если тебе кажется, что вокруг нет идиотов, - заметил Анакин после недолгого молчания, - значит, идиот – это ты.  
\- Что не так-то? – обиженно спросил Люк.  
\- Используй голову, Люк, - посоветовал Анакин и удалился в стену.

Люк поломал голову и так, и этак, роясь в джедайских методичках. «Неужели моя торопливость толкает ребят на Темную сторону?» - поминутно задавал себе главный вопрос Люк, но так и не заметил никаких признаков этого. Зато, засидевшись за полночь, он услышал в храме какие-то шорохи и шепот и, подождав немного, бесшумно выскользнул из своей кельи и прокрался к выходу из храма.  
На ровной площадке слева от выхода мелькали сполохи и слышалось гудение мечей.  
\- Люмия, ну вот давай без этой фигни, без молний этих, - услышал Люк голос Флинта. – Не насмерть же бьемся, а на спор.  
Люк вспотевшей рукой включил фонарик, который выхватил из темноты сначала Люмию и Флинта, тут же потушивших мечи, а потом и остальных студентов, сидящих широким полукругом. Что говорить, Люк понятия не имел, но вдруг почувствовал, что его наполняет знакомая ему сила.  
\- И как мне понимать этот балаган? – неожиданно для себя рявкнул Люк.  
\- А похож все-таки! – тут же отметил в темноте Марек.  
\- Включите мечи, фонарик у меня один, - с несвойственной ему решимостью приказал Люк, который еще минуту назад не подозревал о том, что у кого-то из его учеников может быть световой меч.  
\- Ну рассказывайте теперь, - предложил Люк уже своим обычным голосом, когда в темноте зажегся десяток мечей, в основном красных.  
\- А что рассказывать-то? – отозвался тот же Марек. – Нам документы выправить надо, начальник. Сам видишь – времена меняются, используешь Силу – спросят, у кого учился.  
\- Да не спросят даже, - фыркнула Мара. – Понятно, у ситхов учился. Все как раньше, только наоборот.  
\- Раньше было лучше, - вступила Люмия. – С Вейдером тебя везде пропустят, везде примут, а ведь у меня никогда ни документов не было, ни чинов. Вейдер меня знал, Палпатин меня знал, что еще-то. А теперь я кто? У Хальмера вон хотя бы инквизиторские корочки.  
\- Очень они мне помогут, - тут же ответил крепкий блондин с двойным мечом. – Повстанцы сразу расстреляют, а имперские посадят и начнут императорские секреты выбивать. Будто я их знаю.  
\- Тебе, между прочим, поделом было бы, - заметила Рилао.  
\- В общем, будем учиться, братишка, - подвела итог Мара. – Про твою джедайскую академию уже в новостях даже было, да и мы в холонете потрепались. Получим через год корочки и отчалим.  
\- Ты нас не бойся, - успокоил Люка бывший инквизитор Хальмер. – Хотели бы убить – сто раз бы уже во сне прирезали, как Дарта Плэгиуса Мудрого.

\- Ну и чему мы будем учиться? – спросил Люк студентов своей импровизированной академии на следующее утро, проведя половину ночи до этого обхватив голову руками. Призрак Анакина, однако, ему так и не явился, видимо, решив, что и так достаточно вчера помог.  
\- Ты у нас, мы у тебя, - ответила Мара, возникая из-за спины Люка и вставая с ним рядом, отчего он почувствовал себя немного увереннее, словно кто-то встал на его сторону. – Ты не обижайся, но батя твой мало нас учил, постоянно занят был. Все время говорил, чтобы сами разбирались.  
\- Да Йода, в принципе, тоже… - пробормотал Люк.  
\- В общем, нам всем не повезло с учителями, - с улыбкой подытожил Марек, подходя к Люку. – Будем вместе бороться с последствиями.

Следующий год Люк потом часто вспоминал как лучший год в своей жизни. Он научился доброй сотне настоящих боевых приемов, грязных и не очень, до хрипоты спорил с Люмией о пользе медитации и сравнительной эффективности Светлой и Темной стороны, двадцать раз гонял со Стилом на истребителях до планеты и обратно, лунной ночью целовался с Марой на ступеньках храма и нарушил абсолютно все предписания об отношениях учителя и ученика, которые только можно было найти в джедайских методичках.  
К концу года Люк основательно заматерел, закалился характером и поднаторел в четырехстах сравнительно светлых способах использования Силы. Призрак Анакина ему в этот год ни разу не являлся, и Люк иногда по нему скучал.  
Призрак Анакина появился в комнате Люка только за неделю до отъезда большинства его друзей, когда Люк уже взял с них слово, что всех потенциальных форсюзеров они будут направлять к нему и ни в коем случае не будут обучать сами. Люк уже прикидывал, склонившись над чертежами, на каком бы склоне острова поставить общежитие, чтобы не жить в храме в кельях-палатках – с ребятами это было весело, но с малышами и начинающими форсюзерами будет уже не то – когда заметил, что призрак Анакина сидит на его кровати и рассматривает ту же книгу, на которую когда-то смотрел на его корабле.  
\- Ты бы поинтересовался, как они в первый раз попали на остров, - предложил Анакин и пихнул книжку Люку – за год призрачного бытия он тоже кое-чему научился.  
«Светлые и Темные храмы», - прочел Люк на обложке книги, которую он когда-то привез с Татуина в составе библиотеки покойного Оби-Вана, а Анакин тем временем снова исчез.  
Ранним холодным утром следующего дня Люк спустился к воде прямо напротив входа в храм и нащупал босой ногой первый из цепочки камней, подводным мостиком ведущих от острова на берег озера. Люк чувствовал себя одновременно дураком и невеждой. Во-первых, в книжке с картинками для младшего джедайского возраста картинка с его храмом и подписью «Храм, который построил Кан» была одной из первых. «Асока про него даже страшилки знала. И стишок», - заметил призрак Анакина, когда Люк наконец прочитал про храм все, что смог найти в своей библиотеке. Во-вторых, Люк не мог теперь понять, как ему не пришло в голову задуматься о неизвестном пути на остров еще в те дни, когда имена его будущих студентов начали появляться на куске фанеры. Сам Люк сел на своем корабле прямо на остров, и корабль до сих пор торчал позади храма. А когда на острове появились еще десять человек, вместе с ними не прибавилось ни лодок, ни спидеров, ни космических кораблей. Даже к истребителям они со Стилом летали на корабле Люка, и все эти разы Люк так и не задумался о том, как Стил попал на остров в первый раз.  
\- Ты что, серьезно их только что нашел? – услышал Люк за спиной голос Марека и даже вздрогнул. Марек стоял спиной к солнцу, чернея на фоне неба, но Люк, как всегда, не увидел у него ни желтого блеска глаз, ни других признаков одержимости Темной Стороной. Марек всегда был Мареком, грубоватым и дружелюбным парнем.  
\- Ты думаешь, он здесь? – спросил Люк с опаской, почему-то боясь произносить рядом с храмом имя Экзара Кана.  
\- А ты сам не чуешь, что ли? – удивился Марек. – Он затихарился, конечно, – у тебя на корабле вон какой движок. Стоит хотя бы одному из нас добраться до корабля и пусть даже вполсилы дюзами ударить, от него же мокрого места не останется, с храмом этим вместе. Понимает, старый черт. Мы как приехали, кстати, и увидели, как ты на храм дюзы навел, сразу зауважали тебя. Думаем, наглый пацан, умеет себя поставить.  
\- Я все-таки академию в другой храм перенесу, - помотал головой Люк, который никогда не рассматривал ходовые механизмы звездолета как оружие против Темной стороны.  
\- Это правильно, - одобрил Марек. – Одно дело мы. А то дети.

Новый храм Люк нашел довольно легко – воспользовавшись связями в Альянсе и написав наконец несколько строк Лее, Люк заполучил в свое распоряжение старую базу Альянса, вместе с казармами, которые Люк счел подходящим жильем для будущих учеников.  
Бывшая база Альянса, в отличие от храма, который построил Кан, числилась в реестре недвижимости, и Люк неожиданно столкнулся с бюрократией. Но за год, проведенный в обществе своих первых учеников, Люк приобрел много практически полезных навыков. Пожарному инспектору он показал свой орден за спасение Явина и объяснил, что по праву спасителя он вправе спалить здесь все, что ему заблагорассудится, и может очень скоро приступить. А чиновникам в земельном кадастре, которые не верили в то, что он новый хозяин храма и требовали от него три нотариально заверенные копии договора о продаже, с апостилем и переводом на девять языков, Люк предложил узнать его по поднятой черной перчатке и фразе «Меня расстраивает ваше неверие».  
Однако, избавившись таким образом от хлопот, Люк обнаружил, что делать в храме ему нечего и остается только ждать учеников. Развлекали Люка только письма родителей, чьих малышей его первые ученики периодически вербовали в будущие джедаи.  
«Магистр Скайуокер, - писали Люку с Муунилиста, - мы были так рады познакомиться с вашим товарищем Хальмером, он такой чуткий и сердечный собеседник и прекрасный таксидермист». «Для бывшего инквизитора он вообще лапочка», - отмечал про себя Люк и перемещал письмо в отдельную папку.  
«Магистр Скайоукер, - обращались к Люку с Камино, - по завещанию вашего отца вам отошли клоны рыцаря-джедая Галена Марека. Будете брать? Перевозка грузовым транспортом за наш счет». «Дайте два, можно самовывозом», - отвечал Люк. «Оптом дешевле, - вклинивался каминоанский отдел продаж. – Можем завернуть еще пяток Джанго Феттов и одного Палпатина».  
«Дорогой наш магистр Скайуокер, - писали с планеты Гравлекс, на которой Люк еще не был, - наша малышка очень хочет у вас учиться. Она у нас еще маленькая, всего два с половиной метра, и слышно ее пока всего километра за два, но она быстро растет. Кстати, в вашей школе есть кружок хорового пения?»  
Люк подозревал, что с такой корреспонденцией ему скоро станет совсем весело, но пока завербованные малыши еще только подрастали, и Люк частенько скучал. Раз в несколько месяцев, правда, к нему заглядывала Мара, и Люк каждый раз думал, что, после того, что у них было, он как порядочный человек должен сделать Маре предложение, но Мара исчезала так же неожиданно, как появлялась, не давая ему даже найти припасенное кольцо. Люк сначала удивлялся, потом сердился, а потом намеревался даже впасть в депрессию, и в этот момент его снова посетил призрак Анакина.  
\- Банту купи, - посоветовал Анакин прямо с порога, не размениваясь на вежливость и приветствия.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Люк.  
\- Для подтверждения серьезности своих матримониальных намерений, - пояснил Анакин. – Жить в глуши, никого неделями не видеть, доить по утрам банту – какая девушка устоит против этого?  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - продолжал издевательским голосом Анакин, который в бестелесном виде не боялся, что ему за его несносный характер в очередной раз оттяпают какую-нибудь конечность. – Я чувствую твой гнев. Только ума пока не замечаю. Придется тебе подождать, пока ты воспитаешь падаванов и начнешь летать с ними на интересные задания. Тогда Мара к вам присоединится, она это любит. А если ты еще раньше сможешь оставить учеников на попечение, скажем, Люмии…  
\- Так у меня же еще нет учеников! – обрадованно воскликнул Люк и кинулся писать Хэну, чтобы ввязаться вместе с Марой в какую-нибудь авантюру.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - сказал Анакин ему вслед. – А то сидишь тут как принцесса в башне. Ждешь, когда приедет твой прекрасный рыжий рыцарь.

«Будь осторожен в своих мечтаниях, они имеют свойство сбываться», - изрек призрак Анакина, заглянув на свадьбу Люка и Мары в своем старом облачении и наведя среди гостей порядочный шухер. Люк тогда не понял, что имел в виду отец, а Мара даже обиделась и выругала Анакина на каком-то неизвестном Люку языке. Понимание пришло к Люку только тогда, когда в его школе появились первые ученики, и среди них сын Леи и Хэна, непохожий ни на одного из родителей. Сухощавый, сутулый, носатый, с бледной кожей, племянник Люка по имени Бен скорее походил на зельевара из старинной сказки про злого ситха Вольдеморта, которую Люк читал юнлингам на ночь.  
\- Вот только умом не вышел, - уточнил призрак Анакина, который то ли научился читать книги, то ли слышал многое, происходившее в храме. – Застрянет над домашним заданием и ноет: «Дед, ты начни, а я потом завершу то, что ты начал». Повиснет на турнике как сарделька и опять: «Дедушка, покажи мне мощь Темной Стороны!»  
\- А ты? – с опаской спросил Люк.  
\- Да я бы ему показал гунганову мать, - с сердцем сказал Анакин. – Только ты не одобряешь такие методы. Нет, ну что за жизнь – сначала в джедайском храме одни дураки, потом на службе одни дураки, только-только в семье все стали набираться ума – и на тебе!  
\- Будь к нему поснисходительнее, отец, - попросил Люк. – Он и так несчастен и мрачен. Я боюсь, что мальчика может соблазнить Темная сторона.  
\- Издеваешься, да? – сердито спросил Анакин. – Плэгиус, Палпатин, я, Экзар Кан – и среди нас этот, Дарт Носатус?

Два экземпляра малыша Марека, доставленные с Камино, напротив, отличались умом и сообразительностью, а потому Люку, называвшему их про себя «двое из ларца, одинаковых с лица», от них покоя не было. Из всех юнглингов они первые выбились в падаваны и первые рванули в самоволку. Вернулись двое из ларца спустя три дня, перепачканные ржавчиной и расцарапанные.  
\- Мы металлолом ходили собирать, - пояснил один.  
\- И продавали его за кэцэ, - добавил второй.  
\- И много набрали? – поинтересовался Люк.  
\- Ага, - радостно заявили оба.  
\- И даже девчонку нашли, с ржавым дроидом.  
\- Она искала какую-то карту к Скайуокеру, мы хотели анатомический атлас ей показать…  
\- Отставить! – скомандовал Люк. – На губу шагом марш!  
И Люк отправился посмотреть на девчонку, которой на вид оказалось лет пять.  
\- Как тебя зовут, малышка? – заботливо спросил Люк, присаживаясь перед девочкой на корточки.  
\- Лей, - ответила девочка, но больше ничего не сказала.  
\- А где ты живешь?  
\- На свайке.  
\- Рей, а этот дядя хочет отнять твоего дроида! – крикнул один из Мареков – братаны тащились на губу нога за ногу и рассчитывали не успеть туда до вечернего построения.  
\- Это не тот длоид, котолого ты ищешь! – заявила Рей, и Люк почувствовал, что в голове у него загудело, словно его ахнули по уху боксерской перчаткой.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты такое умеешь, - спокойно заметил Люк. – Идем ужинать.

Люк старался быть повнимательнее к своему племяннику, но его доброта никак не помогала Бену Соло. Дяди он по-прежнему дичился, как, впрочем, и всех остальных, а однокашники сочли его дядиным любимчиком, и это отнюдь не прибавило ему популярности. К тому же Бен был странноват и порой откалывал непонятные штуки.  
\- Учитель Люк, - окликнули Люка двое из ларца, когда он вышел от юнлингов перевести дух, только что пообещав в сердцах Рей, что, если она не перестанет беситься и не ляжет немедленно спать, он прибинтует ее ремнями к кровати. – А твой Бен Соло, нехороший человек, губной помадой на стене храма какого-то упыря нарисовал.  
\- Стоит теперь перед ним и называет его майн фрекен Снорк.  
\- Да не, не майн фрекен Снорк, а майн фюрер Слоупок.  
\- Так, - вздохнул Люк. – Отбой для кого давали? Кру-гом! Разберусь без вас.  
Сажать Бена Соло на губу Люк не стал, но отмыть стену храма заставил и отправил в увольнительную домой, чтобы Хэн вставил сыну мозги на место.

Люк иногда думал, что мидихлориане передаются воздушно-капельным путем, потому что среди его учеников было подозрительно много его друзей и родственников его друзей. Стоило Люку отправить Бена в увольнительную, как на следующий день в комнате Люка заверещал передатчик дальней связи. Люк включил передатчик, но в передатчике долго что-то хрипело и рычало, и Люк некоторое время грешил на помехи, пока не догадался, что ему звонит Чубакка.  
\- Привет, Чуи, - наконец сказал Люк, и передатчик радостно взвыл. – Твой племянник? Гнет кочергу? Здорово, растет парень! Гнет кочергу взглядом? Это нечестно? Ладно, привези его как-нибудь. Что значит ты уже на орбите? А он в челноке?  
Люк вздохнул и пошел на задний двор храма встречать челнок.  
Обросший золотистой шерстью Лубакка понравился ученикам Люка, а особенно юному Палпатину, которого Люк взял с Камино, рассудив, что такие кадры лучше держать под присмотром. Лубакке тоже понравились его новые товарищи, но он огорчался тому, что никто из них не понимал языка вуки. Лубакка махал руками, рычал, а потом удалился в конец двора и застыл в задумчивости.  
\- Ну, поведай мне все твои тревоги, - предложил юный Палпатин, подходя к полюбившемуся ему новичку. – Галактический понимаешь? Если да, кивни головой, если нет, помотай.  
Лубакка с энтузиазмом закивал.  
\- Говорить не получается?  
Лубакка сначала уныло провыл, а потом мотнул головой.  
\- Писать на галактическом умеешь?  
Лубакка снова помотал головой. Юный Палпатин задумался.  
\- Ассемблер знаешь? – наконец спросил Палпатин, и Лубакка закивал.  
\- Мы с тобой найдем общий язык, - довольно заключил Палпатин.

Люк сидел в своей комнате и в очередной раз размышлял о том, оправдывает ли цель средства. Только что юный Палпатин совершил невозможное и уложил Рей спать вовремя. Это было бы, безусловно, хорошо, если бы Палпатин не рассказывал Рей вместо сказки историю о Дарте Плэгиусе Мудром. С другой стороны, что-то говорило Люку, что история, годящаяся для усыпления, вряд ли годится для соблазнения Темной стороной. В конце концов Люк порешил поговорить с юным Палпатином по душам, и рассказать ему о глазах желтых, коже шарпеистой и смерти лютой в реакторе ядерном, чтобы отбить у него охоту к нонконформизму, и взялся за передатчик дальней связи, чтобы позвонить Маре, но передатчик заверещал под его рукой сам.  
\- Привет, - раздался в передатчике глухой голос Хэна. – Слушай, чему ты там в школе детей учишь? Сын приехал, говорит: научился владеть Силой и мечом. Ну я дал ему черенок от лопаты, говорю, покажи. Он сначала ныл минуту, «я знаю, что должен сделать, но не знаю, хватит ли мне сил», а потом как тыкнет меня в пузо! И сверху еще приложил как кайлом!  
\- А ты чего ожидал-то? – спросил Люк, пока Хэн переводил дух.  
\- Ну интересного чего-то, - ответил Хэн. – Помнишь, как Чуи танец с саблями показывал? А как у старого Бена в библиотеке мы диски с показательными выступлениями нашли?  
\- Ага, стиль Атару, - вспомнил Люк.  
\- Во-во, - согласился Хэн. – Этот, с ушами, такой колбасой крутился – я прыжки в воду позавчера смотрел, чемпионат Галактики, а никакого сравнения. А мой что? Засадил по хребту как кайлом. Я его теперь так дома и зову – Кайло Бен.  
\- Не трави парня, Хэн, - посоветовал Люк. – Перейдет еще на Темную сторону.  
\- Пусть только попробует! – запальчиво заявил Хэн. – Чуи подержит, а я выпорю.

Люк привык считать свою комнату единственным спокойным местом рядом с храмом, в котором теперь обучались больше сорока ребят, но в этот день, еще поднимаясь по лестнице, он услышал в коридоре рядом со своей комнатой крик.  
\- Ну да, я запорол! – кричал юный Палпатин, а Лубакка отвечал ему гневным рычанием.  
\- Да его бы никто не смог хакнуть! – возмущался в ответ Палпатин, а Лубакка рычал еще что-то.  
\- Так ты что, язык вуки освоил? – услышал Люк голос одного из Мареков, поднявшись на свой этаж.  
\- Кто язык вуки освоил? – удивился Палпатин.  
\- Ну он же на языке вуки говорит.  
\- Кто на языке вуки говорит?  
\- Я! – с сарказмом ответил один из Мареков, а другой крикнул «шухер!»  
Войдя в свою комнату, Люк понял, что R2D2 он починит нескоро.

О том, что кроме R2D2, пострадал и передатчик дальней связи, Люк догадался только несколько дней спустя, когда Бен вернулся с побывки и нашел в своей кровати черенок от лопаты. Люк откатил прошивку передатчика до заводских настроек, но было уже поздно – фехтовальные таланты Бена Соло стали легендой.  
\- Соло – кайло! Ла-ла-ла-ла! – грянули ученики на первом же утреннем построении, и Бен полез сразу на двух Мареков, крича, что поубивает и всех остальных.  
\- Молчать, бандерлоги! – рявкнул Люк, и от удивления ученики на секунду затихли. – Первые номера, пять шагов вперед! Вопрос первый: кто сделал домашнее задание?  
\- Ну все, начался джедайский погром, - хором сказали оба Марека.


End file.
